Adventure Time: The Lastest Adventure
by doctorwho9000
Summary: Fionna and Cake are brought to Ooo from the Ice King's book by PB, including all the other gender-swapped characters. What will happen when the gender-swapped characters meet up with their origins from Ooo?
1. Chapter 1

"Princess Bubblegum!" yelled Peppermint Butler as he walked into PB's lab.

"Yes?" she replied weakly.

"What happened?" he asked, "And what's with the bruises?"

"I'll tell you then." PB said and started her tale.

"I found a book on the street entitled Fionna and Cake, a fan fiction made by the Ice King and I was going to read it, so I picked it up and headed to the castle."

"My mistake was made there. I was doing some experiments so I quickly threw it on the table and started working. I was using a chemical to bring inanimate objects to life when I had then spilled the chemical."

"Suddenly things were coming out and zooming into different directions and who was left in front of me but Fionna and Cake."

"Who are you!" exclaimed Fionna.

"Princess Bubblegum," I replied, "And aren't you Fionna?"

"Sez who?" she replied.

"Where are **Prince **Bubblegum and Lord Monochromicorn?" Cake asked.

"I... don't know sorry," I said.

"Well we'll beat the answers out of you then!" Fionna said.

"No please, don't!" I said as they launched on me.

"That's terrible!" Peppermint Butler replied.

"Yes and they left as quickly as they appeared. Clearly they are rough in the Land of Aaa," PB said.

"I'll alert the Banana Guards at once!" Peppermint Butler said almost out the door, "And to contact Doctor Ice Cream."

"Thank you," PB said as she passed out.

**Like or Hate?**

**Leave thoughts, ideas, and comments.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Candy Kingdom on lockdown. Repeat: Candy Kingdom on lockdown," said Captain Banana Guard on the Candy Kingdom intercom.

"Did you just hear that?" said Finn, coming out of the store.

"Yeah," said Jake, "Let's get to PB to find out what."

So they raced to the castle and were shocked to hear that Princess Bubblegum was in the infirmary.

"She can now see visitors," said Nurse Poundcake, "You can now go in."

"Thank you," said Finn.

They went into Room One and PB greeted them.

"Hello Finn and Jake," she said, "Come take a seat."

"What happened?" they both asked.

"I'll tell you," PB said.

So PB told them her tale she told Peppermint Butler – How she brought Fionna and Cake to life, along with the gender-swapped people of the Land of Ooo.

"Whoa," Finn said, "Is that why the Candy Kingdom is on lockdown?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," she replied.

"We'll catch them all!" Jake replied enthusiastically.

"Yes, now start with Fionna and Cake, they're just outside," she said.

"How do you know that?" Finn asked.

"I have the Banana Guard's radio com-link in an earpiece and they are just outside hurry!" PB said.

Finn and Jake nodded to PB and each other then rushed outside.

**How do you like it so far?**

**Don't forget to Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn and Jake rushed out of PB's room and into the reception area. There the Banana Guards, Nurse Poundcake, and some other visitors were knocked out and Fionna and Cake were gloating of their success.

"That was too easy!" said Fionna.

"Yeah but we still haven't found Prince Bubblegum," Cake chimed in.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Finn.

Both pairs were stunned for a moment and then Jake spoke.

"Ok everyone needs to chill,"

"How can we?" Cake asked.

"Because you are our opposites and **Princess** Bubblegum brought you here from a book," Finn said, "It was a fan-fiction written by the Ice **King**."

"Ok," said Fionna, "It makes sense why we saw Princess Bubblegum instead of Prince Bubblegum."

"Yeah its cool now," said Cake, "Can you help us find Prince Bubblegum?"

"Sure," said Finn, "Let's head to the treehouse."

"Yeah we will could we meet you there?" asked Fionna.

"Yep, sure thing," said Jake.

Finn and Jake left leaving Fionna and Cake behind.

"I think I like-like him," said Fionna.

"You mean that hunky dog?" said Cake.

"No, Finn! And you like Jake?"

"Well excuse me for having a crush!"

"Ok then, let's get to the treehouse,"

"Let's go!"

**And they left for the treehouse…..**

**Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cake and I got to the treehouse and knocked on the door. Finn came and greeted us.

"Come on in," he said.

"Ok," I replied.

We went into the living room and started to discuss plans for rounding up our people, the ones who live in the Land of Aaa.

"So how are we going to get all of the people in one place?" Jake asked.

"I know," Cake said, "Just make posters and them we are going to have one wild party in the cave Marshall Lee lives in and they'll come."

"Won't he get mad though?" asked Fionna.

"Yes, he will, but everyone will be gathered under one roof so that we can go back to Aaa," said Cake.

"Wait," said Finn, "Wouldn't you guys just go back into the book?"

"Nope," said Cake, "Ice King based us on the same people but different genders. Still we're from Aaa, but like right now, sucked from Aaa to his book just like how we were sucked from the book to Ooo."

"Makes sense," said Jake.

"Totes sense," agreed Finn.

"Now let's start on those posters," Fionna said.

"Agreed," said everyone.

So they started work on the posters where trouble was brewing in the Ice Kingdom…

* * *

**Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I forgot that the male PB is Prince **_**Gumball**_**, not Bubblegum. Sorry for the mistake!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ice Kingdom, Ice King was yet again plotting another princess kidnapping scheme.

"I will capture Princess Bubblegum, then brainwash her into thinking she is my bride!" he said, "What do you think Gunther?"

"Sounds like a terrible idea," a woman's voice said.

"Gunther?" Ice King asked.

"No you ding dong! It's me the Ice Queen and I believe you are in my castle," she said.

"No you're in mine!" he said.

"Another thing, why are you saying Princess Bubblegum? It's Prince Gumball,"

"I don't know what you're talking about lady, but in Ooo there are Princesses,"

"Ooo? It's Aaa!"

"Slow down," the Ice King said, "I think we should team up to capture both princes and princesses."

"I think that might work," said Ice Queen.

"Now we need to get Finn and Jake out of the way,"

"No, it's Fionna and Cake!"

"Finn and Jake!"

"Fionna and Cake!"

"Stop!" the Ice King yelled, "So we both have roadblocks in getting our goals. Let's just team up and get both pairs out of the way."

"Agreed," said Ice Queen.

And with that the two Ice Kingdom royalties combined forces, while Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake were putting up posters for the party to get all of Aaa's people together in one place.

"Well that's the last of them," said Cake putting up the final poster on the grocery store event board.

"Great," said Finn, "Now everywhere in Ooo has a poster leading to the cave inviting everyone in Aaa.

"Yep," said Jake, "Though how will we get them back into Aaa?"

"I think Prince Gumball might know, or here Princess Bubblegum," said Fionna.

"We should go to the castle and talk to PB," said Jake.

"Yes we should," they agreed.

"Then let's go!" said Cake, as they ran towards the castle.

* * *

**Rate and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long gaps for updating! Going on multiple vacations this month so hold tight for when I do update. Also I'm having some writer's block on my stories. Thank you for waiting, **

**DoctorWho9000.**

* * *

Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake arrived at the castle to find a spectacle of sorts going on.

"Heehee, you're so funny Prince Gumball," said PB.

"As are you Princess Bubblegum," said Prince Gumball.

"Mind filling us in here?" said Jake.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there," said PB, "But sure I will. It was after Finn and Jake left that I was good enough to go back to the castle by Doctor Ice Cream's orders, so I did and found Prince Gumball in here."

"Yep," he said, "True story."

"Anyways," she continued, "We hit it off really well and we are having a date here tonight!"

"Good for you two!" said Cake excitedly.

"Yes, date night aside," said Fionna, "We'd like to tell you why we are here."

"Go on," they said.

"We are having a party at Marceline's/Marshal Lee's cave to get everyone from Aaa to attend. Only problem is, we don't know how to get them back to Aaa."

"Simple enough," PB said, "Prince Gumball, you guys, and me will go to the cave to set up party décor and install this."

A picture of a floor comes up on her holo-screen.

"A floor?" Finn asked puzzled.

"No you ding-dong!" she said, "A transporter that we will connect so that it finds Aaa. That way everyone who belongs in Aaa will be transported to the same spot back in their home dimension."

"What happens if they aren't on the floor?" asked Jake.

"They will be here forever, since it takes only the rarest of power sources to use," said Prince Gumball.

"Then what is it?" said Fionna.

"A secret," he said.

"Will it work?" asked Cake.

"100% will," he replied.

"Then when should we go?" asked Finn.

"Give us 15 minutes to unload the floor then we will go," said PB, "Everyone in agreement?"

"Yep!" they all replied.

**So they unloaded the floor and left for the cave, unaware of who they were going to run into.**

* * *

**Rate and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Gumball, PB, Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake were in the cave installing the floor when Marceline and Marshal Lee appeared.

"Hey guys what are you doing to our cave?" said Marshal Lee.

"Turning it into a transporter for everyone in Aaa to go back home," said Prince Gumball.

"Does he have to go back?" said Marceline, "He's a cool dude to hang with."

"Afraid so," said PB.

"Aww," said Fionna, "I've had fun in Ooo, even though it was only a few days."

"Well," said Prince Gumball, "You don't have too, you can stay, since the floor is permanent."

"Cool," said Marshal Lee, "C'mon Marceline let's go jam,"

"Sounds good," said Marceline, "See ya guys later,"

"Later Marce," said Finn.

And an hour later, the floor was installed in the cave.

"Well that was exhausting but it will be worth it," said Jake.

"Indeed," everyone agreed.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

We just finished the floor and we were all talking and having a good time, even a laugh here and there. We all got up to leave but then we heard evil laughter and then suddenly everything went black…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Rate and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I'm going on vacation July 29****th**** – August 3****rd****. I will keep writing on vacation and will post any/all chapters I write.**

* * *

_Finn's POV_

* * *

I was the first to wake up and I immediately knew where I was, Ice King's castle. I woke everyone else up and we were all surprised by it.

"Now we've got them all!" a voice similar to Ice King's said.

"Indeed we do Ice Queen and now I have Princess Bubblegum as my bride!" Ice King said.

"Let us out Ice King!" Jake yelled.

"Never! I'd like to see you try," said Ice Queen.

Just as she said that we busted out; Fionna, Cake, Jake, and I took on the Ice royalty while PB and Prince Gumball escaped. We kept beating them up and then finally, we left.

* * *

_Ice Queen's POV_

* * *

"Why did you let them escape?" I yelled at the Ice King.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled back, "They are just too strong."

"Whatever," she said, "By the way I'm going to a party at a cave tonight and I don't want to see you there at all."

"Fine!" he yelled, "I don't need your help!"

"Then it's settled, goodbye and good riddance!" I said storming out of the castle.

* * *

_Ice King's POV_

* * *

'I don't need her' I thought to myself, 'And I'm going to crash that party!'

I then started to plot my revenge…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**See you guys when I get back!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Finale

The time for the party came quickly, and everything was set up from the refreshment table to the DJ – Party Pat, who likes to DJ on the side when he himself isn't partying. He was playing great dance tracks for an hour when PB came on stage to make an announcement.

"Everyone can I have your attention, please?" she said and everyone hushed up, "Thank you. The reason we've thrown this party is to return everyone who is from Aaa, home," mummers through the crowd started.

"Why do we have to go back?" yelled Fionna.

"Because," PB stated, "If you stay any longer the fabric of space and time will be ruined! No one will survive!"

"Oh," she said, "Carry on."

"Thanks, now we are going to give everyone five minutes to say their goodbyes to anyone they would like to amongst yourselves."

The crowd quickly broke into groups saying goodbye and how fun they've had partying with their gender-swapped selves.

Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake all broke into one group to say goodbye.

"It's been great hanging out with you," said Finn

"You too," said Fionna.

"Well this is goodbye," said Jake to Cake, "Bye."

"Bye to you too Jake, it's been a pleasure meeting you," said Cake.

"Alright everyone! Back to the floor if you live in Aaa," said PB.

The citizens of Aaa went back onto the floor and the countdown begun ticking down 10, 9, 8. Suddenly a figure moved next to Ice Queen.

"We are not finished with our argument," said the Ice King.

"Why are you here?!" Ice Queen demanded.

The countdown progressed – 7, 6, 5

"To finish it! Oh and by the way have you tried the punch?"

"You fool! That it an Aaa recipe! It will get in your body and this floor thing will think you belong in Aaa, as long as you had less than three cups in one hour."

"Whoops, I've had six cups in two hours."

The countdown clock ticked down as the Ice Royals panicked – 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 then a voice signaled the transport.

"Transporting Aaa citizens," the voice said.

Everyone disappeared and the citizens of Ooo remained. Then Jake started to panic.

"Where's Ice King?" he yelled.

"I thought he was next to Ice Queen," Marceline said.

Out of thin air, a black hole appeared in front of the DJ's turntable sucking everything inside. Reacting fast, everyone ran out as the fabric of time and space was being quickly torn apart…

* * *

**End of Story**

**To Be Continued…**

**Sequel – The Ice King's Rescue**


End file.
